Pups Extreme Challenge
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Elias & Kelly host a special mini season of Extreme Challenge: The Ultimate Showdown where their friends compete against each other to win 50,000. What challenges will they face & who will win the prize?
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS EXTREME CHALLENGE**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was a warm & sunny Monday morning. For most people the day started as normal with them waking up, getting dressed, eating breakfast & heading to school or work. At the film/TV studio Elias & Kelly were getting ready to begin filming a special mini season of Extreme Challenge: The Ultimate Showdown. Ace, Carlos, Danny, Katie, Mayabella & Ryder were the contestants & over the next 5 days they'd compete in a series of challenges to win a $50,000 prize. Elias & Kelly were excited to get started as were the other kids. They knew that filming the show would be a lot of fun. Elias & Kelly soon finished getting ready & prepared to begin filming.

"This is going to be a fun week. Who do you think will be the winner?" asked Elias as he smiled in excitement.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait & see" said Kelly as she also smiled excitedly.

"Regarding the prize money I think I know what most if not all the contestants would use it for. Ace would likely use it for her stunt pilot career, Carlos would probably use it for funding towards searching for ancient artefacts in the jungle, Danny's obviously going to use it for his daredevil career, Katie might use it for her pet parlour, Mayabella could possibly use it to treat herself like never before & Ryder will probably use it to help the PAW Patrol. Regardless of that I'm sure they'll all find something good to use the money for" said Elias.

"I agree. Soon we'll get to see them battle it out. It'll be as epic as the main series" said Kelly.

After everything was set up Elias & Kelly got in place. They stood by the front doors of a specially designed loft that the contestants would be staying in over the next 5 days. After getting the signal Elias & Kelly looked at the camera to address the audience.

"Hello everyone & welcome to a special mini season of Extreme Challenge: The Ultimate Showdown. I'm your host Elias Vincent & joining me is my co-host & girlfriend Kelly Walter" said Elias as he smiled while looking at the camera.

"Over the next few days 6 contestants will compete for a $50,000 prize. They'll have to endure tough challenges, eliminations & more to outlast the others & come out on top. Who will win? Stay tuned to find out" said Kelly as the intro sequence played. The intro featured bright & colourful imagery that showed the contestants, their names & the loft they'd be living in amongst other things. At the end of the intro the show's logo appeared onscreen before the cameras focused on Elias & Kelly again.

"Welcome back. Soon our 6 contestants will move into the loft behind us to begin their 5-day journey to win the prize" said Elias as he smiled in excitement.

"Each day they'll compete in challenges for immunity. The winner will be safe from elimination & advance to the next round. At the end of each day they'll vote another contestant off & whoever receives the most votes will be eliminated & lose their chance at winning. Once only 2 contestants remain they'll face off to determine who'll take home the $50,000. Without further delay let's meet the contestants" said Kelly as the camera turned to show 6 empty seats nearby. Ace, Carlos, Danny, Katie, Mayabella & Ryder walked out from the waiting room & took their seats. They all smiled with enthusiasm as they waited for the game to begin.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to Extreme Challenge: The Ultimate Showdown. Over the next few days you'll compete against each other in a series of challenges to win $50,000. At the end of the 5TH day 1 of you will be crowned the champion" said Elias with excitement in his voice.

"We both wish you all luck & may the best person win. You may now enter the loft. See you at the 1ST challenge" said Kelly with an enthusiastic smile. Ace, Carlos, Danny, Katie, Mayabella & Ryder proceeded to enter the loft. They were immediately impressed at the colourful & decorative design of the house.

"Wow this place has really nice designs & patterns" said Ace as she smiled eagerly.

"I'll say. It's like a giant eye candy feast in here" said Carlos as he looked around in awe.

"These next 5 days are going to be epic. I can't wait to get this game started" said Danny as he jumped up & down excitedly.

"Let's play a clean & fair game. We don't want to let anything get out of hand over all this" said Katie.

"I agree. Good luck to you all" said Mayabella with a warm smile.

"Let's find our beds. That way we can sort out who's sleeping where" said Ryder as he & the others began looking around for the bedroom. As they went through the loft they came across all the other rooms including the kitchen, dining room, laundry, bathroom, backyard, confessional & lounge room. Each room had a unique design with decorative patterns all over. Soon everyone came across the bedroom. It was rainbow coloured & had all sorts of games & toys for them to use. Ace chose the blue bed, Carlos chose the orange bed, Danny chose the red bed, Katie chose the purple bed, Mayabella chose the green bed & Ryder chose the yellow bed. After settling down they all decided to go out to the backyard. There was a playground set up that included swings, slides, monkey bars, seesaws, merry-go-rounds, climbing frames, flying foxes & much more. They each played on a different part of the playground running around while laughing & smiling.

"I love this house. I wish we actually lived here" said Ace as she zipped across the flying fox.

"Me too. This house is a kid's dream home" said Carlos as he climbed over the climbing frame.

"If there was a sport centre in here I'd go wild. Nothing makes me happier than getting adrenaline pumping through my body" said Danny as he swung back & forth on the swingset as high as he could.

"I'd love to see a spa room. That'd keep us all refreshed & relaxed during stressful moments" said Katie as she spun on the merry-go-round.

"I really like the floral designs. It's a very decorative & pretty way to liven up the house" said Mayabella as she Swung across the monkey bars.

"The next 5 days are going to be the most fun we've ever had. I can't wait to see what's in store for us" said Ryder as He slid down the slide. As everyone continued playing together in the backyard the camera focused on Elias & Kelly who were shown out the front of the loft.

"So far it looks like everyone is settling in well. Soon their 1ST challenge will begin. Before we get to that we have a special guest joining us for a bit" said Elias with an excited smile on his face.

"Please welcome the winner of Extreme Challenge: The Ultimate Showdown Season 1: Jordan Quincy" said Kelly as an 18-year-old boy with tan skin, blue eyes & short brown hair wearing a yellow short sleeve t shirt, blue shorts & black & white sneaker shoes appeared from the waiting room. He walked over & shook Elias & Kelly's hands before sitting down with them.

"Good to see you Jordan. How are you?" asked Elias with a warm smile.

"I'm good. Ever since I won everything's been going well" said Jordan as he returned the smile.

"You were the youngest contestant on Season 1 at 18. Were your family & friends shocked to see you win?" asked Kelly in a curious voice.

"Yes. Despite that they had faith in me the whole time. During the competition I made sure to play the best game I could. It wasn't easy, but I never gave up" said Jordan.

"You managed to shock everyone by not only winning every single challenge but also managing to make lots of strategic moves that eliminated your opponents allowing you to reach the finale & win a perfect game. That's almost completely unheard of in a show like this. How did you do it?" asked Elias.

"I think there were multiple factors that contributed to my victory. I'd be lying if I said there was no luck involved. I was extremely lucky to do as well as I did. Even I was shocked at how well I played. All the other contestants were constantly trying to figure out how to send me home because of how much of a threat I was to them, but it was nice to know that they all respected me regardless of that. They were some of the most diverse people I've ever met & getting to know them was fantastic. If I get to play the game again I doubt I'd be able to play as well as I did the 1ST time. Aside from luck my intelligence & strength were the biggest contributing factors to my victory. I played the game using all the physical & psychological aspects of my body & mind that I could. I played hard & never gave up" said Jordan as he smiled enthusiastically.

"What did you do with the money you won?" asked Kelly.

"I used for various thing including charity, buying stuff I've had my eye on, helping friends & family & saving it for future investments amongst other things. I'd have to be a fool to waste it all on a huge spending spree. I'm proud of the things I've done with it & I hope to continue using it for good things" said Jordan with a confident voice.

"I'm glad to hear that. Regarding this mini season who do you think is likely to be the winner?" asked Elias.

"I'm not too sure. It's a bit early to know. All I can say is that they all have a chance to win as long as they put their best efforts into the game" said Jordan.

"Thanks for coming by & sharing that with us Jordan. It's been a pleasure having you here" said Elias as he smiled warmly at Jordan.

"It was nice meeting you. See you later" said Kelly as she also smiled warmly.

"It was my pleasure. Bye guys" said Jordan as he smiled & shook Elias & Kelly's hands before leaving. Elias & Kelly then turned to address the audience.

"Now that we've gotten some insight from Jordan let's get the contestants ready for their 1ST challenge" said Elias as he smiled enthusiastically at the camera.

"Whoever wins will earn immunity from elimination meaning they won't be the 1ST contestant voted off" said Kelly as she also smiled at the camera. The focus then shifted back to the loft where all the contestants were still in the backyard playing on the playground. Elias & Kelly used the speakers to communicate with them.

"Contestants please report to the lounge" said Elias.

"Your 1ST challenge is about to begin" said Kelly.

All the contestants went into the lounge & sat on the sofa. As they waited for further instruction Elias & Kelly appeared on the TV screen.

"Hello everyone. You're about to compete for immunity from tonight's elimination. If you win the challenge, you'll be the only person safe from being voted off tonight. If you lose you have a 20% chance of being eliminated" said Elias.

"In the backyard there's a door that'll take you to the challenge area. Please proceed through that door now" said Kelly.

Everyone went out to the backyard & went through the door Elias & Kelly mentioned. In the challenge area they spotted 6 basketball hoops, 4 puzzle stations & 2 horizontal poles that rotated. Since there was no TV screen in the area Elias & Kelly could only communicate with everyone via the speakers.

"Your 1ST challenge is called Sink, Solve & Spin. There are 3 rounds. In round 1 all of you will have 5 minutes to sink as many baskets as you can. The 4 of you that sink the most will advance to round 2. In round 2 the 4 remaining contestants will solve a puzzle. The 1ST 2 to solve it correctly will advance to the 3RD & final round. In the 3RD & final round the final 2 will each have a horizontal bar they'll cling on to. The bars will spin around & gradually get faster making it harder to hang on. Whichever of those 2 contestants hangs on to their bar the longest wins immunity & is safe from elimination tonight" said Elias.

"Each round will begin when a buzzer goes off. Please move over to the basketball hoops" said Kelly.

The contestants each walked over to the basketball hoops & grabbed their balls as they waited for the signal to begin. Once the buzzer was heard they all began throwing their balls at the hoop trying to sink as many baskets as they could. A 5-minute clock counted down the time they all had to sink baskets. Danny & Mayabella quickly fell behind as everyone else sunk basket after basket. Danny wasn't aiming very well resulting in poorly made shots & Mayabella wasn't getting the precision right. As the clock counted down they became more desperate to sink baskets. Out of the other 4 Ryder took the lead almost never missing a single shot. Katie was behind in 2ND while Carlos was in 3RD leaving Ace in 4TH. As the final moments ticked away Danny & Mayabella became desperate to get more baskets but their panic only caused them to fall behind even further. Eventually the clock ran out of time.

"Time's up. Ace, Carlos, Katie & Ryder you 4 sunk the most baskets, so you'll continue to round 2. Danny & Mayabella unfortunately you're out which means you 2 are at risk of elimination tonight. Please take a seat on the bench" said Elias.

"That sucks. I thought I could do better than that" said Danny as he sighed in frustration while walking to the bench.

"I guess that's just how it is" said Mayabella as she sat next to Danny.

"Ace, Carlos, Katie & Ryder please move over to the puzzle stations" said Kelly.

Ace, Carlos, Katie & Ryder went over to the puzzle stations & waited for the buzzer. Once it sounded they began sorting through the pieces trying to figure out what the picture would be. Ryder strategically focused on finding the corner & edge pieces 1ST & putting them in place to make it easier to know where the other pieces fit. It didn't take long for him to figure out that the image was of the Extreme Challenge: The Ultimate Showdown logo. A few minutes later he successfully filled in his puzzle. The other 3 continued putting their pieces down in a rush to claim the 2ND spot in round 3. Katie took the lead & began filling in her puzzle as Ace & Carlos struggled to fill theirs in. Soon Katie filled in her puzzle allowing her to advance to round 3.

"Katie & Ryder you were the 1ST 2 to finish the puzzle meaning you advance to round 3. Ace & Carlos you're out of the challenge & have lost the chance to win immunity" said Elias.

"I should've calmed down instead of rushing through it" said Ace as she joined Danny & Mayabella on the bench.

"I can't wait to see who wins. The last round will be exciting" said Carlos as he sat next to Ace.

"Katie & Ryder please move over to the horizontal bars" said Kelly.

Katie & Ryder went over to the bars & hopped on them. They wrapped their arms & legs around the bars & waited for the buzzer. Once it sounded the bars began to rotate. Katie & Ryder held on as tightly as possible as the bars kept turning. At 1ST the bars rotated at a slow pace but as time went on the speed increased making it harder to hang on. Ace, Carlos, Danny & Mayabella sat & watched in anticipation not knowing who'd win. Katie & Ryder soon began to feel dizzy, but they did their best to hang on. After 15 minutes of spinning Katie slipped off her bar making Ryder the winner.

"Congratulations Ryder you're the winner of today's challenge meaning you have immunity from elimination tonight" said Elias.

"As for the rest of you 1 of you will be the 1ST person eliminated. You have the rest of the day to think about it. See you later" said Kelly.

"Congratulations Ryder. Well done on winning" said Katie as she smiled at Ryder.

"Thanks Katie. You did a good job as well" said Ryder as he smiled & gave Katie a hug. Everyone went over & congratulated Ryder for winning. After the excitement died down they returned to the loft to settle down. It didn't take long for the realisation that 1 of them would be eliminated that night to sink in. Except for Ryder everyone was feeling a bit nervous. None of them knew what the others were thinking & who they planned to vote for at elimination. Katie felt the most nervous since she had done better than all the other players without immunity in the challenge & feared that they'd vote her off because of this. She went to Ryder & confessed how she felt.

"I feel so nervous. I have this bad feeling I'm going to get voted off tonight since I did better than the others at the challenge" said Katie in a nervous voice.

"I don't know about that. Right now, I don't think there's a solid target on anyone's back" said Ryder as he tried to reassure Katie.

"I don't want to be the 1ST person voted off. I don't even know who to vote for tonight" said Katie as she fidgeted & shook nervously.

"I'm voting for Mayabella tonight. The reason why is because I don't know her as well as the rest of you. If you vote Mayabella as well that'll be 2 votes against her. If she gets 1-2 other votes she's out" said Ryder.

"Do you think anyone else would vote her off?" asked Katie in an uncertain tone.

"I'll try & convince the other 3 to vote her off. Then I'll tell her everyone's voting off Danny so that she doesn't catch on" said Ryder.

"Thanks Ryder. You're the best" said Katie as she smiled & gave Ryder a hug. She was glad to know that Ryder was looking out for her. Ryder then went to look for Ace, Carlos & Danny. He proceeded to talk with them about the plan to vote off Mayabella. None of them confirmed that it would be how they voted that night, but they agreed to think about it. Ryder then went to find Mayabella & tell her about the fake plan to vote off Danny.

"Hi Mayabella. Have you thought about who you're voting off tonight?" asked Ryder with curiosity in his voice.

"Not really. What about you?" asked Mayabella.

"I think it's best we vote off Danny. He's quite reckless & I fear that while we're in here he might end up either hurting himself or someone else. Voting him off would be a benefit to everyone" said Ryder.

"Good point. I'm OK with that" said Mayabella as she smiled at Ryder.

"Excellent. Hopefully everyone else will agree" said Ryder as he smiled at Mayabella before walking away. He felt bad for deceiving Mayabella, but he knew that if she found out about the plan to vote her off it'd only make matters worse.

" _I'd hate to see us arguing & fighting over this game. It'd ruin the experience for everyone. Hopefully tonight everything will go by without incident"_ thought Ryder as he sighed sadly. Throughout the rest of the day everyone went about doing their own thing as they waited for the elimination ceremony. Although they all felt a bit nervous about it they all felt like they knew what to expect & that everything would be fine. Just before the elimination ceremony began the camera focused back on Elias & Kelly. They looked straight at the camera as they addressed the audience.

"It's been an exciting 1ST day in the loft. In a few minutes 1 of the contestants will be eliminated" said Elias as he looked straight into the camera.

"Let's get the contestants together in the living room so that the ceremony can begin" said Kelly as the focus switched back to the loft. Elias & Kelly used the speakers to address everyone.

"Contestants please go to the living room. It's time for the elimination ceremony" said Elias.

"In a few minutes 1 of you will be eliminated from the game. Who goes is up to you" said Kelly.

The contestants went into the living room & sat on the couch in front of the TV. Elias & Kelly appeared on the screen to explain how the ceremony would work.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to the elimination ceremony. Here's how it works: 1 at a time you'll enter the confessional where a table is set up. On that table is a box with paper & a pen in front of it. You'll write down the name of the person you wish to vote off & place it in the box. Once that's done you'll return to the couch. After all the votes have been cast we'll reveal 1 by 1 who's safe. The person left at the end who hasn't been called safe is eliminated. They must say their goodbyes & leave the loft immediately" said Elias.

"Time to begin. Since Ryder has immunity he can't be voted off. Ace you're up 1ST" said Kelly.

Ace went into the confessional & proceeded to cast her vote. Once she did she returned to the couch. The other contestants took their turn to vote 1 by 1 in alphabetical order. Once they all voted the results were tallied. They all sat anxiously not knowing who'd be eliminated. After Elias & Kelly were informed of the results the ceremony continued.

"OK we need all of you to stand up. If we call you safe you may sit down again" said Elias.

"Whoever is left standing at the end is eliminated. Good luck to you all" said Kelly as the contestants stood up. All of them were feeling nervous since they had no idea how the others had voted.

"Ryder since you have immunity you're safe. You may sit down" said Elias.

"Good luck guys" said Ryder as he sat down & waited to see who else would be safe.

"The next person safe is… Ace. You may sit down" said Kelly.

"That's a relief" said Ace as she smiled & sat down.

"The 3RD contestant safe is… Katie. You may sit down" said Elias.

"I actually thought it would be me. What a close call" said Katie as she sighed in relief & sat down.

"The 4TH contestant safe is… Carlos. You may sit down" said Kelly.

"That was close. Now I don't feel so nervous" said Carlos as he sat down. Danny & Mayabella gulped nervously. Neither of them knew who'd be eliminated.

"Danny & Mayabella 1 of you is safe & the other is eliminated. I can reveal that the vote was 5-1. Good luck" said Elias.

"Whichever of you is eliminated must say their goodbyes & leave the loft immediately" said Kelly.

"With 1 vote the final contestant safe is… Danny. You may sit down" said Elias.

"Yay I'm still in the game" said Danny as he smiled in satisfaction while sitting down. Mayabella knew that what Ryder had told her earlier was a lie, but she appeared not to take it too hard.

"Mayabella you've been eliminated with 5 votes. Please say your goodbyes & leave the loft" said Kelly.

All the other contestants gave Mayabella a hug & offered their condolences. Mayabella reassured them that it'd be OK & that she wasn't mad at anyone over the result. After saying goodbye to everyone Mayabella left the loft & was greeted out the front by Elias & Kelly.

"Hello Mayabella. It's nice to see you" said Elias as he smiled warmly at Mayabella & gave her a hug.

"It's unfortunate to see you out of the game so early. You played well" said Kelly as she also smiled & gave Mayabella a hug.

"It's OK. That's how the game goes. It is what it is" said Mayabella as she sat down next to Elias & Kelly.

"Were you surprised when the results were revealed?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"Not really. I know that Ryder told me earlier that everyone was voting off Danny but now I know he only said that to avoid causing conflict. Had nobody told me about the vote whether it was true or not I probably would've been more shocked at the result" said Mayabella.

"Did you have fun while you played the game?" asked Kelly.

"Yes. Even if I didn't make it far I still had fun playing the game. I wouldn't change anything about my time here" said Mayabella with a soft smile.

"If you won the challenge today who do you think would've been voted off instead?" asked Elias.

"Probably Danny. Now that I'm out I think he'll likely be the next to go. I suppose only time will tell if I'm right" said Mayabella.

"Before you go who do you think will win?" asked Kelly.

"I'm not entirely sure. I think Ryder has the best chance but it's too early to tell" said Mayabella.

"Thanks for playing Mayabella. We enjoyed having you here" said Elias as he smiled at Mayabella.

"We'll see you at the finale. Take care" said Kelly as she also smiled at Mayabella.

"I will. See you later" said Mayabella as she smiled while giving Elias & Kelly a hug before leaving. Elias & Kelly then looked at the camera to address the audience.

"That's all for today. 5 contestants remain. Tomorrow we'll find out who'll be eliminated next" said Elias as he smiled into the camera.

"Thanks for joining us. See you tomorrow for another thrilling episode of Extreme Challenge: The Ultimate Showdown. Goodnight everyone" said Kelly as she smiled at the camera. The focus returned to the loft showing everyone's reactions to Mayabella's elimination & what they did after the ceremony. The credits then played before the show ended.

"That was a fantastic start to the game. I bet tomorrow will be just as if not more than exciting as today" said Elias with an enthusiastic smile.

"Indeed. Let's go home. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow" said Kelly as she smiled while leaving the studio with Elias to return home & rest. In the loft everyone was settling down for the evening. Now that Mayabella was gone they were all 1 step closer to the $50,000. None of them knew what to expect over the next few days but they knew that it'd be filled with action, excitement & thrills. After eating dinner & bathing/showering everyone went to bed. As Ryder lay awake he thought about how the game would go & what to expect in the coming days.

" _This is going to be a rough game. I feel bad about lying to Mayabella. It wasn't easy deceiving her like that but hopefully she's not mad about it. I have a feeling this game will only get harder from here. If everyone targets me because I won the 1_ _ST_ _challenge, I won't be surprised. All I can do is try my best & see how well I do. Tomorrow is a new day. With some rest I'll be ready for what comes our way"_ thought Ryder as he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Tricky Trivia

The next morning after Elias & Kelly woke up & got ready they headed straight to the studio to begin filming day 2 of the Extreme Challenge: The Ultimate Showdown mini season. They were both excited to get started & eagerly anticipated what the day would have in store for them.

"We're off to a great start with this mini season. I bet today will be even more exciting than yesterday" said Elias as he smiled enthusiastically.

"I don't doubt it. Getting to see all our friends having fun while playing the game is awesome. I can't wait to see what happens today" said Kelly as she also smiled enthusiastically.

"Soon everyone will be out of bed & ready to begin day 2. It's going to be another day filled with excitement & fun. Let's get ready to film" said Elias.

"Indeed. Soon we'll get to see what everyone's been up to since last night" said Kelly.

After Elias & Kelly finished preparations they got into position & waited for filming to commence. Once the camera began rolling they both smiled & looked straight into the camera.

"Hello everyone & welcome to another episode of Extreme Challenge: The Ultimate Showdown. I'm Elias Vincent & this is Kelly Walter. Last time the 6 contestants entered the loft to begin the 5-day journey towards $50,000. After moving in & hanging out they competed in their 1ST challenge. Ryder won earning himself immunity from elimination. As the elimination ceremony loomed Katie felt nervous about the possibility of her being voted off & confessed how she felt to Ryder. Ryder reassured her that she was safe & proceeded to convince the others to vote off Mayabella while telling Mayabella that it was Danny they were voting off. At the elimination ceremony it was Mayabella who ended up becoming the 1ST person voted off" said Elias.

"5 contestants remain. Who'll be next to go? Find out right now on Extreme Challenge: The Ultimate Showdown" said Kelly as the intro sequence played. After it was done the camera focused on Elias & Kelly again.

"Welcome back. The 5 remaining contestants are just about to start the 2ND day of the game. Hopefully they're all ready for what we have planned for them today" said Elias as he smiled while looking at the camera.

"Let's see what they're up to right now" said Kelly as the focus shifted to the loft. Ace, Carlos, Danny, Katie & Ryder had only just woken up & were in the kitchen eating breakfast. As they ate they discussed the game & what they expected to see happen.

"What challenge do you think we'll have today?" asked Ace with curiosity in her voice.

"I don't know. It could be literally anything" said Carlos as he continued to eat his breakfast.

"I hope it's a physical challenge. They're the best & most exciting challenges of all" said Danny as he smiled eagerly.

"It could be mental like a quiz or memory game. I suppose we'll just have to wait & see" said Katie as she shrugged in uncertainty.

"Whatever it is may the best person win. Good luck everyone" said Ryder as he finished his breakfast & put his dirty dishware in the dishwasher before going to get dressed. It didn't take long for the others to finish their food & get dressed. Once that was done they all went to the backyard to hang out. Danny decided he was going to attempt a new stunt.

"Ladies & gentlemen the great Daring Danny X is about to perform the best stunt you've ever seen. Today I'll swing myself around the top bar of the swingset before performing flips in the air & landing on my feet. Prepare to have your minds blown" said Danny as he went over to the swingset & grabbed the top bar. Everyone was concerned for Danny's wellbeing. They knew that it was a likely possibility that Danny would hurt himself. Before anyone could react, Danny began swinging himself back & forth trying to gain momentum. As everyone watched in uncertainty Danny gained enough momentum to get himself swinging 360 degrees. After a few revolutions he let go of the bar & launched himself into the air & performed a series of flips. Unfortunately, the landing failed as Danny landed face down on the ground. The force of the impact winded him leaving him gasping for air. Everyone gasped in horror as they ran over to Danny & helped him up.

"Are you OK Danny?" asked Ryder in a concerned voice.

"Yes. It's going to take a lot more than that to stop me" said Danny as he smiled confidently.

"Don't try that again. The last thing we need is for you to seriously injure or kill yourself doing stuff like this" said Katie with a look of worry on her face.

"I think I'll lie down for a bit. That'll help get the air back in my lungs" said Danny as he walked inside the loft & went to lie down. The others shook their heads in disbelief. Seeing Danny doing such reckless things was always quite scary.

"1 of these days he'll get into a really bad accident. It'll be his own fault if something goes horribly wrong" said Ace as she sighed in frustration.

"Agreed. How about we vote him off tonight should he lose the challenge?" asked Carlos in a curious voice.

"I'm fine with that. Let's do it" said Katie.

"Looks like tonight's vote should be relatively straightforward. Let's hope he doesn't win. That'd throw us all for a loop" said Ryder as he & the others continued to play. They spent the next few hours in the backyard playing together before going inside to rest to regain energy for the challenge. The camera then focused on Elias & Kelly.

"Looks like things have gotten off to a rocky start in the loft. Hopefully it doesn't escalate to a serious situation" said Elias as he looked straight into the camera.

"Anyways let's get the contestants to the lounge. Their next challenge is about to begin" said Kelly as the focus once again shifted to the loft. Everyone was going about doing their own thing when Elias & Kelly addressed them via the speakers.

"Hello contestants. Please report to the living room" said Elias.

"Your next challenge is about to begin" said Kelly as everyone went to the lounge & sat on the sofa. Elias & Kelly appeared on the TV screen.

"Good to see you all up & ready to go. As you know whoever wins the challenge earns immunity from elimination tonight. Everyone else has a 25% chance of being eliminated" said Elias as he smiled enthusiastically.

"Please report to the challenge area so that today's challenge can begin" said Kelly.

Ace, Carlos, Danny, Katie & Ryder proceeded to enter the challenge area. They saw a row of 5 booths set up.

"Today's challenge is called Tricky Trivia. You'll be asked 10 general knowledge questions & for each 1 you'll have to answer with either A, B or C. If you get the question correct you earn a point. If you get it incorrect no points will be awarded. Whoever has the most points at the end of the challenge wins immunity & is safe from elimination" said Elias.

"Please enter your booths. Once you're all in position the challenge will begin" said Kelly.

Everyone walked over to the booths & entered them. Once they were all in place the challenge began.

"Question 1: What is the name of the superhero pup that saves the day his own way: A, Apollo, B, Aries or C, Avon?" asked Elias.

Everyone found the letter A card & held it up. They were all correct.

"A is the correct answer. You all score a point. Question 2: Which PAW Patrol pup is the only 1 to not be owned by a child: A, Angel, B, Everest or C, Tracker?" asked Kelly.

Everyone found the B card & held it up. Once again, they were all correct.

"All of you got it right. You each have another point. Question 3: What is the 1ST name of Mayor Goodway's uncle: A, Oliver, B, Oscar or C, Otis?" asked Elias.

Danny held up the A card while everyone else held up the C card.

"C is the correct answer. All of you except Danny earn a point. Question 4: Which family member of Katie's requires a train ride to visit: A, brother, B, grandmother or C, uncle?" asked Kelly.

Danny held up the C card while everyone else held up the B card.

"B is correct. Everyone except Danny earns a point. Question 5: Which PAW Patrol pup resembles a pirate pup who lived in Adventure Bay long ago: A, Rubble, B, Rocky or C, Zuma?" asked Elias.

Ace & Danny held up the B card while the other 3 held up the A card.

"The correct answer is A. Everyone except Ace & Danny earn a point. Question 6: What are the names of the residents of Puplantis: A, Pupfish, B, Merpups or C, Octopups?" asked Kelly.

Ace & Danny held up the A card while the others held up the B card.

"Merpups is correct. Everyone except Ace & Danny earn a point. Question 7: What is the name of Julius & Justina's father: A, Gordon, B, Grover or C, Gustavo?" asked Elias.

Ace & Carlos held up the B card, Danny held up the A card & Katie & Ryder held up the C card.

"The correct answer is C. Katie & Ryder earn a point. Question 8: What is the name of Captain Turbot's diving bell: A, Seasphere, B, Seabee or C, Seastar?" asked Kelly.

Ace & Carlos held up the C card, Danny held up the A card & Katie & Ryder held up the B card.

"B is the correct answer. Question 9: What is the name of the cruel kitten Mayor Humdinger is a fan of: A, Cassandra, B, Clara or C, Connie?" asked Elias.

Ace & Danny held up the C card, Carlos & Katie held up the B card & Ryder held up the A card.

"A is correct. Ryder earns a point. Question 10: Which 2 pups are not part of the PAW Patrol: A, Arrby & Chase, B, Arrby & Sweetie or C, Chase & Sweetie?" asked Kelly.

Ace & Danny held up the C Card, Carlos & Katie held up the A card & Ryder held up the B card.

"Arrby & Sweetie is correct. Ryder earns a point. That was the last question. Congratulations Ryder with 10 points you win immunity" said Elias.

"The rest of you all face elimination. You have until tonight to think about who'll be going home. You may return to the loft" said Kelly.

Everyone proceeded to congratulate Ryder on winning another challenge. They were impressed by how smart he was. After the excitement died down they all went back to the loft & did their own thing. Even though everyone had agreed to vote off Danny if he lost Katie still felt nervous. Once again, she placed 2ND in the challenge & feared that it'd get her voted off.

" _I'm not sure if the others will keep their deal. I hope they do. It'd be disappointing to get voted off because they lied to me. I think I should ask them if we're still voting off Danny. That'll ease my nerves"_ thought Katie as she went to find Ace, Carlos & Ryder. After they gathered in the bedroom Katie confessed her feelings.

"I just wanted to make sure we're all still voting off Danny tonight. Since he lost we can send him home. Are you all on board?" asked Katie in a nervous voice.

"Yes. I plan on keeping the promise I made. You guys have nothing to worry about" said Ace in a reassuring tone.

"By voting off Danny we'll be guaranteeing our safety for another day. My vote isn't going to change" said Carlos in a confident manner.

"Danny it is. Let's take it easy for the rest of the day. I can safely say we'll all still be here tomorrow" said Ryder.

As the meeting between the others was going on Danny was outside playing. He was completely unaware of the plot to vote him off.

" _I think tonight's elimination should be relatively easy. I think Ace needs to go. Out of everyone eligible for elimination she's the strongest in challenges. Hopefully everyone else realises that & sends her home. Getting rid of her will make our chances of winning easier"_ thought Danny as he hung upside down from the monkey bars. He was attempting to see how long he could stay like that. Throughout the rest of the day things went by peacefully. It was almost as if everyone had completely forgotten about that night's elimination. Soon the focus returned to Elias & Kelly.

"It's time for the 2ND elimination ceremony. Soon another contestant will be eliminated & lose their chance of winning the $50,000 prize" said Elias as he looked straight into the camera.

"Let's get the contestants to the living room so that the vote can commence" said Kelly as the focus returned to the loft. As everyone finished eating their dinner Elias & Kelly addressed them through the speakers.

"Contestants it's time for the 2ND elimination ceremony. Please report to the living room" said Elias.

"Soon 1 of you will be eliminated while the others continue the game" said Kelly as everyone went to the living room & sat on the sofa. Elias & Kelly then appeared on the TV screen.

"Welcome to another elimination. 1 by 1 you'll go into the confessional & cast your votes. After the results are tallied we'll reveal who'll be leaving" said Elias.

"Ryder has immunity, so he can't be eliminated. Ace you're up 1ST" said Kelly.

1 by 1 all the contestants went to cast their votes in alphabetical order. Once they were done the results were tallied & Elias & Kelly were informed of who'd be leaving.

"OK the votes are in. Please stand up everyone" said Elias as everyone stood up not knowing how the others had voted.

"If your name is called you're safe. Whoever is left standing at the end of the ceremony is eliminated. They must then say their goodbyes & immediately leave the loft. Good luck to you all" said Kelly.

"Ryder since you have immunity you're the 1ST person safe. You may sit down" said Elias.

"It feels good to have immunity" said Ryder as he sat down.

"The next person safe is… Carlos. You may sit down" said Kelly.

"Yay I'm safe" said Carlos as he smiled & sat down.

"The 3RD safe contestant is… Katie. You may sit down" said Elias.

"That's a relief. Now I don't feel so nervous" said Katie as she sat down & sighed in relief. Ace & Danny held their breath as they anxiously waited to hear the results.

"I can now reveal that the vote was 4-1. The final contestant safe is… Ace. Danny unfortunately you've been eliminated. Say your goodbyes & leave the loft" said Kelly.

"Yay I'm still in" said Ace as she smiled excitedly. Danny looked shocked. He wasn't expecting to be voted off. Everyone said their goodbyes to Danny before he left the loft & was met by Elias & Kelly.

"Hi Danny. Good to see you" said Elias as he smiled & shook Danny's hand.

"We'd like to have a short discussion about your time in the game" said Kelly as she also smiled & shook Danny's hand.

"OK. Let's do this" said Danny as he, Elias & Kelly sat down.

"How does it feel being the 2ND person eliminated?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"I'm shocked. I didn't see it coming at all. I really wish I won today's challenge. That would've guaranteed my safety" said Danny.

"What was your favourite moment in the game?" asked Kelly.

"Definitely my stunt earlier today. That was the most exciting thing I did over the last 2 days. Even if it didn't all go to plan I'm happy with how it went" said Danny as he smiled in satisfaction.

"Who do you think would've been eliminated had you won immunity?" asked Elias.

"Probably Ace. She's 1 of the strongest people left. I bet she'll be next to go" said Danny.

"Before you leave who do you think will win the game?" asked Kelly.

"I hope it's Ryder. He's playing a great game so far. I believe he can pull it off" said Danny in a confident voice.

"Thanks for playing Danny. It was a pleasure having you here" said Elias as he gave Danny a warm smile.

"We'll see you back here on finale night. Take care of yourself" said Kelly.

"I will. See you later" said Danny as he shook Elias & Kelly's hands before leaving. Elias & Kelly then turned to the camera.

"That ends another episode. 4 contestants remain in the running for the $50,000" said Elias as he smiled at the camera.

"Tune in tomorrow to see who gets eliminated next. Goodnight everyone" said Kelly as the credits played. Once they finished the cameras stopped rolling.

"That was a great episode. I love getting to do this with you" said Elias as he smiled warmly at Kelly.

"Me too. Let's go home so that we can get some rest" said Kelly as Elias & herself headed home together. In the loft the remaining contestants were settling down for the night. After bathing/showering they got into their pyjamas & hopped in bed. As Ryder lay awake he thought about how well he was doing in the game.

" _I'm 2 for 2 in challenges so far. I hope the others don't band together & vote me off. As much as winning the challenges is good for my safety at the same time it's also putting a target on my back & making me look like a threat. I'm not going down without a fight. I'm going to keep playing as hard as I can until either I get voted off or I win. Tomorrow will be quite challenging. I'm ready for anything that comes our way"_ thought Ryder as he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: A-Maze-Ing Mirrors

Wednesday morning was as bright & sunny as always. As soon as Elias & Kelly woke up they headed straight to the studio so that filming of Extreme Challenge: The Ultimate Showdown could continue. Neither of them knew what to expect from the remaining contestants as they'd continue to compete for the $50,000.

"Today's going to be interesting. I can't wait to see what Ace, Carlos, Katie & Ryder get up to today" said Elias as he smiled eagerly.

"Me either. To think in 2 days 1 of them will have $50,000 in their pocket. Any of them could win" said Kelly as she also smiled eagerly.

"Only time will tell which of them will rise to the top. Today's challenge is going to be quite a doozy for them" said Elias.

"Indeed. It's easily the hardest challenge yet. I'm excited to see how it plays out" said Kelly.

Once Elias & Kelly arrived at the studio they immediately got themselves ready to begin. After making sure everything was ready to go they got into position. They both smiled at the camera as filming began.

"Hello & welcome back to the special mini season of Extreme Challenge: The Ultimate Showdown. I'm Elias Vincent & next to me is Kelly Walter. Last time all the contestants made a pact to vote Danny off if he lost the challenge because of his recklessness performing daring acts. Their challenge was a general knowledge trivia quiz which Ryder won giving him immunity yet again. After the challenge Katie's anxiety grew resulting in her getting the others together to confirm that Danny would be eliminated. At the elimination ceremony Danny was left speechless as he became the 2ND person voted off" said Elias in an enthusiastic voice.

"4 contestants remain. Who's going home next. Find out right now on Extreme Challenge: The Ultimate Showdown" said Kelly as the intro played. After it finished the camera focused on Elias & Kelly again.

"It's day 3 of the game right now. By tonight only half the contestants from the starting group will remain. Today's going to be pretty exciting" said Elias with an eager smile.

"Let's check on the contestants & see how they're doing" said Kelly as the focus shifted to the loft. Ace, Carlos, Katie & Ryder had all just woken up & were eating breakfast. The 4 of them discussed what they thought was in store for them that day.

"What do you think our challenge will be today?" asked Ace in a curious voice.

"I don't know. Do you guys think it'll be physical?" asked Carlos.

"More than likely. Maybe it might be an obstacle course. That'd be fun" said Katie as she ate her cereal.

"I wish you guys the best of luck. You'll need it to beat me" said Ryder as he smirked confidently.

"Bring it on. We can beat you easily" said Ace as she smirked back at Ryder.

"Just because you've won 2 challenges doesn't mean you'll win again" said Carlos.

"The 3RD time might not be the charm for you Ryder" said Katie as she chuckled.

"We'll see. I'm ready for anything. Hopefully you all are as well" said Ryder as he finished eating breakfast. After putting his dirty dishes in the dishwasher, he went to the backyard & played on the playground. Ace, Carlos & Katie soon joined him. All of them laughed & smiled as they played. It was just like being at the park or at school. They all had so much fun that time seemed to pass by in an instant. Soon the camera focused on Elias & Kelly again.

"Looks like day 3 has begun on a high note. Let's see if the positivity sticks around" said Elias as he smiled into the camera.

"The next challenge is about to begin. Let's inform the contestants" said Kelly as the focus returned to the loft. As Ace, Carlos, Katie & Ryder continued to play Elias & Kelly addressed them via the speakers.

"Hello everyone. It's almost time for the next challenge to begin" said Elias.

"Please report to the living room" said Kelly.

Ace, Carlos, Katie & Ryder headed straight to the living room & sat on the sofa. Elias & Kelly then appeared on the TV screen.

"As you know whoever wins this challenge will earn immunity from elimination. The rest of you face a 33.33% chance of being voted off" said Elias.

"Please go to the challenge area so that we can begin" said Kelly as the contestants got up from the couch. When they entered the challenge area they saw a giant mirror maze. All of them smiled excitedly as they waited to begin.

"Today's challenge is called A-Maze-Ing Mirrors. All of you must race through the mirror maze trying to get from 1 side to another. Some of the mirrors act as hidden doors that'll help you get further in the maze. The 1ST person to get to the other side of the maze wins immunity & is safe from elimination" said Elias.

"Please line up by the entrance so that the challenge can begin" said Kelly.

Ace, Carlos, Katie & Ryder lined up by the entrance to the maze & waited in anticipation to begin. As soon as they heard the buzzer they ran into the maze & began looking around trying to find their way through. It quickly became evident that the maze was harder than it looked because of how disorienting the mirrors made them. Ace, Carlos & Katie ran through the corridors, twists & turns trying to find the correct path. Unfortunately, their mad dash led them nowhere. Ryder took a more straightforward approach & felt along the maze for any hidden doors. His strategy soon paid off as he found the 1ST hidden door putting him in the lead. Ace, Carlos & Katie started to get dizzy from all the running around they were doing. It was as if they were going in circles.

"This maze is so confusing. I don't know which way to go" said Ace as she sighed in frustration.

"Me either. Maybe we took a wrong turn" said Carlos as he looked around trying to find the correct path.

"Let's retrace our steps & see if we can find the right way" said Katie as Ace, Carlos & herself began going back through all the passages trying to see where they went wrong. Soon enough they found the hidden door they needed to go through allowing them to continue through the maze. Meanwhile Ryder continued feeling his way around for the remaining hidden doors. By this point he was already halfway through the maze.

"So far I'm doing well. As long as I keep feeling around for the hidden doors I should be out of the maze in no time" said Ryder as he continued walking through the maze. Ace, Carlos & Katie continued through the maze trying to be more careful. Running around like headless chickens hadn't got them anywhere & they knew it'd only hinder their chances of winning.

"How far ahead do you think Ryder is?" asked Ace with curiosity in her voice.

"I don't know. I hope we can catch up" said Carlos in a slightly worried tone.

"I'm sure we can. Let's keep going" said Katie as everyone continued walking around. As time went by everyone kept closing in on the exit. Ryder was still in the lead but Ace, Carlos & Katie weren't far behind. The race became tight as they all navigated through the final passages. Right near the end of the maze Katie caught sight of Ryder & followed him. Ace & Carlos did the same thing once they caught up. It was neck & neck between all 4 of them as they scrambled for the exit. A few minutes later they saw the exit & ran towards it as fast as they could.

"Almost there" said Ryder as he & the others ran as fast as they could to reach the exit. All 4 of them were within a couple of steps of each other as they tried to get out 1ST. In a nail biting finish Ryder barely won.

"Congratulations Ryder you win immunity from elimination tonight" said Elias.

"Ace, Carlos & Katie 1 of you 3 will be voted off tonight. You have the rest of the day to think about it. You may return to the loft" said Kelly.

Ace, Carlos & Katie congratulated Ryder on yet another victory before they all returned to the loft & went about their day as usual. It didn't take long for all the contestants to start thinking about the vote. Katie once again felt nervous. She thought there was a likely chance she'd be voted off. Yet again she confided in Ryder about how she felt.

"Not having immunity is scary. It increases the chance of me going home. I feel like tonight it could actually be me" said Katie in a nervous voice.

"I'm definitely not voting you off. My vote is going towards Ace tonight. She's quite strong & I think she'll be a threat if we don't take her out now. If you vote Ace off, we'd just need Carlos' vote & we're secure. You've got nothing to worry about" said Ryder in a reassuring tone.

"Thanks Ryder. I hope we're the final 2. There's nobody else I'd prefer to be with in the finale than you" said Katie as she smiled & gave Ryder a hug. Knowing that he had her back was comforting. It made Katie feel safe & secure. Ryder then went to find Carlos to talk to him about the vote. Carlos was in the bedroom relaxing on his bed.

"Hi Carlos. How are you doing?" asked Ryder as he smiled politely at Carlos.

"I'm feeling good. What about you?" asked Carlos as he smiled back at Ryder.

"I feel fantastic. Anyways have you thought about who you want to vote off tonight?" asked Ryder in a curious voice.

"Not really. Do you have a plan?" asked Carlos.

"Yes. I was thinking you, Katie & Myself vote off Ace. She's pretty strong & could potentially win this game if we don't vote her off" said Ryder.

"Good point. I'll definitely keep that in mind" said Carlos.

"Excellent. See you later" said Ryder as he left the bedroom. Although Carlos hadn't made any guarantees Ryder was confident that he'd vote off Ace. Meanwhile Ace was playing in the backyard. She didn't feel like she was at risk of leaving since she believed Carlos & Katie were likely considered bigger threats than her.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be safe tonight. Carlos & Katie have done better at challenges than me. It'd make no sense to vote me off. Hopefully I'll survive tonight, reach the finale & win the game. I know I can do it. Nothing will stop me from winning" said Ace as she continued to play by herself. She was completely oblivious to the plan Ryder had set in place to vote her off. Throughout the afternoon Ace, Carlos, Katie & Ryder went about doing their own thing. After a while the focus returned to Elias & Kelly.

"It's almost time for elimination #3. Soon another contestant will be voted off" said Elias as he looked straight into the camera.

"Let's get the contestants together so that the vote can begin" said Kelly as the focus shifted back to the loft. As the contestants finished dinner Elias & Kelly addressed them via the speakers.

"Contestants please report to the lounge" said Elias.

"It's time for another elimination ceremony" said Kelly as Ace, Carlos, Katie & Ryder went to the living room. After sitting on the couch Elias & Kelly appeared on the TV screen.

"Tonight 4 will become 3. 1 by 1 you'll cast your votes. Once the results are tallied we'll reveal who'll be leaving" said Elias.

"Ryder has immunity, so he can't be eliminated. The rest of you are fair game. Ace you're up 1ST" said Kelly.

1 by 1 the contestants went to the confessional & casted their votes. Once they were all done they waited anxiously as the results were tallied & relayed to Elias & Kelly.

"OK the results are in. As usual If your name is called you may sit down. Whoever is left standing at the end will be eliminated. Good luck everyone" said Elias as the contestants stood up.

"Ryder since you have immunity you're safe. You may sit down" said Kelly.

"Good luck to you 3" said Ryder as he sat down.

"The next person safe is… Katie. You may sit down" said Elias.

"Yay I'm in the final 3" said Katie as she smiled excitedly & sat down.

"The vote was 3-1. I can now reveal that the last contestant safe is… Carlos. Ace that means you're eliminated. Please say your goodbyes & leave the loft" said Kelly.

"Damn it. Looks like I wasn't as safe as I thought" said Ace as she said her goodbyes to Carlos, Katie & Ryder. She then left the loft & was met by Elias & Kelly.

"Hello Ace. Good to see you" said Elias as he smiled & shook Ace's hand.

"We'd like to discuss your time in the game" said Kelly as she also smiled & shook Ace's hand.

"That's fine with me" said Ace as she, Elias & Kelly sat down together.

"You're the 3RD person voted off. Were you expecting it?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"No. I thought it'd be Carlos or Katie since they've been doing better in challenges. Looks like my assumptions did me in" said Ace as she sighed in disappointment.

"Do you think talking to the others would've had an influence on the vote tonight?" asked Kelly.

"Maybe. In the end it is what it is. I can't fix that mistake now. At least I had fun. That's all that matters" said Ace as she smiled in satisfaction.

"What was your favourite moment during the game?" asked Elias.

"I really enjoyed the mirror maze. Even if we had difficulty getting through it I had lots of fun. That was definitely the highlight of my stay in the game" said Ace.

"Before you go who do you think will win?" asked Kelly.

"Probably Ryder. If he wins the next challenge he'll be in the perfect position. Carlos & Katie better hope they win or they'll be in trouble" said Ace.

"Thanks for playing Ace. We enjoyed having you here" said Elias as he gave ace a warm smile.

"We'll see you at the finale. Take care of yourself" said Kelly as she also smiled warmly at Ace.

"Thanks. Bye guys" said Ace as she smiled & shook Elias & Kelly's hands before leaving. Elias & Kelly then turned to the camera.

"That concludes tonight's episode of Extreme Challenge: The Ultimate Showdown. Thanks for tuning in" said Elias as he smiled into the camera.

"Tomorrow we'll find out which 2 contestants will face off in the finale. See you later" said Kelly as the credits played. After they finished the camera stopped filming.

"3 episodes down & 2 to go. I can't wait to see how tomorrow plays out" said Elias in an enthusiastic manner.

"Me either. Carlos, Katie & Ryder are going to have an epic 3-way battle to earn their spot in the finale" said Kelly with eagerness in her voice.

"Let's get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be the most intense episode yet" said Elias.

"It sure will be. We'll need all the rest we can get to prepare for tomorrow" said Kelly as Elias & herself left the studio & headed back to the mansion. Back in the loft Carlos, Katie & Ryder were settling down for the night. After having a bath/shower & changing into their sleepwear they retired to bed. As Ryder lay awake he thought about how close Carlos, Katie & himself were to winning.

" _All of us now have a 1/3 chance of winning. The odds are looking good for me. If I win tomorrow's challenge not only will I make it to the finale, but I'll also get to decide who joins me. I can't lose tomorrow. If I do, I'll likely be voted off. Tomorrow I'm bringing my A game. Carlos & Katie better get all the rest they need. They're both going to have to fight hard to beat me"_ thought Ryder as he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Golden Ticket

Elias & Kelly both woke up Thursday morning filled with excitement. As soon as they hopped out of bed, got dressed & finished eating breakfast they headed straight to the studio. Neither of them could wait to get the next episode started.

"Today's going to be quite a battle. Carlos, Katie & Ryder are going to be fighting hard to earn their spots in the finale" said Elias as he smiled eagerly.

"None of them are going to let the others get ahead. Today it's go big or go home" said Kelly in an enthusiastic voice.

"It sure is. Today's challenge could be the difference between making it to the finale or falling at the final hurdle" said Elias.

"Indeed. I'm ready to get this day going" said Kelly.

After everything was set up Elias & Kelly got in place. As soon as the camera started rolling they looked straight into it & smiled.

"Hello & welcome back to Extreme Challenge: The Ultimate Showdown. I'm Elias Vincent & this is Kelly Walter" said Elias.

"Last time the 4 remaining contestants faced their toughest challenge yet: A mirror maze. In the closest battle of the game so far Ryder won his 3RD consecutive challenge. Yet again Katie was scared that she'd be voted off leading to Ryder plotting against Ace. His plan succeeded resulting in Ace being the 3RD contestant eliminated. 3 players remain. Who won't make it to the finale? Find out right now" said Kelly as the intro played. Once it finished the camera refocused on Elias & Kelly.

"Today's challenge will be super important. Whoever wins will not only guarantee themselves a spot in the finale, but they also get to decide who joins them" said Elias as he smiled excitedly at the camera.

"Let's see what the final 3 are up to right now" said Kelly as the focus shifted to the loft. Carlos, Katie & Ryder had all woken up & were in the kitchen eating breakfast & talking about what they thought would happen that day.

"I can't believe we're the final 3. This is crazy" said Carlos in a surprised tone.

"Tomorrow 1 of us will be walking out of here $50,000 richer. I hope it's me" said Katie as she began daydreaming about what she'd do if she won the money.

"It all depends on what happens today & tomorrow. What do you think today's challenge will be?" asked Ryder in a curious manner.

"It's hard to know. We could be doing literally anything" said Carlos.

"I suppose we'll have to wait & see" said Katie.

"Whatever it is may the best person win. Good luck to you both" said Ryder as he finished eating & put his dirty dishes in the dishwasher. Carlos, Katie & himself proceeded to go about doing their own thing. All of them were feeling both anxious & excited. The anticipation of the upcoming challenge was keeping them on edge. The focus returned to Elias & Kelly after showing what the contestants had been up to that morning.

"All 3 contestants seem to be ready for the challenge. They're going to need all their strength to earn immunity today" said Elias in an excited voice.

"Let's get them together to begin the most important challenge of the game so far" said Kelly as the focus went back to the loft. Elias & Kelly addressed the contestants via the speakers.

"Good morning contestants. Your next challenge is almost ready to begin" said Elias.

"Please head to the lounge room" said Kelly.

Carlos, Katie & Ryder excitedly made their way to the living room & sat on the couch. As soon as they did Elias & Kelly appeared on the TV screen.

"Winning today's challenge is extremely important. Not only does it guarantee your spot in the finale, but it also gives you the power to decide who will join you" said Elias.

"Please head to the challenge area so that we can begin" said Kelly.

Carlos, Katie & Ryder headed to the challenge area. When they arrived, they saw 3 narrow pillars with golden ticket boards hanging from strings above them.

"Today's challenge is called Golden Ticket. Each of you will stand on a narrow pillar & hold onto the golden tickets hanging above your heads. After 30 minutes you'll remove 1 hand from the ticket & after 1 hour you'll remove 1 foot from the pillar. If you let go of your ticket, fall off your pillar, touch the pillar or ticket with any part of your body other than your hands & feet or put a hand or foot back after it's been removed you're out. Whoever stays on their pillar & holds their ticket the longest wins. The other 2 face a 50% chance of going home" said Elias.

"Please step up to your pillars & grab your tickets so that we can begin" said Kelly.

Carlos, Katie & Ryder got onto their pillars & grabbed their tickets. As soon as they did the buzzer sounded to indicate that the challenge had begun. At 1ST all 3 contestants kept steady & showed no signs of struggling. As the minutes went by they all started to feel the strain. Carlos moved his elbow & knee joints to loosen up, Katie moved her hips & shoulders to relax & Ryder took deep breaths & thought about soft things to block out the pain. All 3 of them successfully reached the 30-minute mark.

"OK guys you must now remove 1 hand from the ticket" said Elias.

"Once you remove that hand you can't switch. 3, 2, 1, release" said Kelly.

Carlos, Katie & Ryder all proceeded to release 1 hand from each of their tickets. Carlos & Ryder removed their left hands while Katie removed her right. After they took their hands off they used their other hand to get a good grip on their tickets. It didn't take long for them all to start feeling more strain. All 3 of them could only adjust their joints & try to ignore the pain as the challenge went on. None of them were willing to give up considering how much was at stake. Carlos, Katie & Ryder all successfully reached the 1-hour mark despite all the pain they felt.

"OK it's time for you to remove 1 foot from the pillar" said Elias.

"You can't switch feet once you take a foot away. 3, 2, 1, release" said Kelly.

Carlos, Kelly & Ryder proceeded to each remove 1 foot from their pillars. It quickly caused them to start wobbling as they tried to keep their balance. Carlos & Ryder had removed their right feet while Katie removed her left foot. From this point on there were no more intervals. The challenge would continue until somebody won. Katie & Ryder were able to keep their balance & steady themselves, but Carlos wasn't as lucky. He ended up slipping off his pillar causing him to fall.

"Carlos you're eliminated. Please take a seat on the sidelines" said Elias.

"That was hard. I feel sore & tired after doing that" said Carlos as he sat on the sidelines & tried to loosen himself up to ease the pain. Katie & Ryder continued to hold on not showing any signs of giving in. They had too much to lose for them to drop out. With every passing moment the pain & strain continued to increase. They made sure to be careful in adjusting themselves to avoid losing their balance. Carlos watched as Katie & Ryder put all their concentration & focus into winning. It was a hard pill to swallow knowing that his fate was out of his hands, but he remained hopeful that he'd still have a chance of surviving elimination. Eventually 2 hours had passed. Both Katie & Ryder were feeling the pain & strain in their bodies. Katie decided it was too much for her to handle & resulted in her jumping down.

"I can't go another minute. My body is aching too much" said Katie as she tried to loosen up.

"Congratulations Ryder you win immunity & the power of deciding who stays & who goes" said Kelly.

"That was murder on my arms & legs" said Ryder as he jumped down from his pillar. Carlos & Katie congratulated him on his 4TH straight victory before they headed back to the loft to rest. They all felt exhausted from the strain of the challenge. Once they reached the bedroom they all lay down & got comfortable. As each of them tried to relax their bodies they couldn't help but think about the elimination. Carlos & Katie were unsure who Ryder would choose to send home. Ryder thought about Carlos & Katie's strengths & weaknesses trying to figure out what the best decision was.

" _I need to be careful about the choice I make tonight. Carlos is stronger than Katie but has also done worse than her in challenges whereas Katie's physical strength isn't as good as Carlos, yet she's come 2_ _ND_ _in every challenge. It's going to be quite a difficult choice to make"_ thought Ryder as he weighed his options trying to figure out what was the best choice. Carlos, Katie & Ryder spent most of the day trying to relax their bodies from the strain of the challenge. It felt like they'd all been placed on stretching racks. After showing the highlights of the rest of the afternoon the focus was returned to Elias & Kelly.

"Ryder has a big decision ahead of him. Who's going to join him in the finale?" asked Elias with uncertainty in his voice.

"Let's start the elimination ceremony & find out" said Kelly as the camera went back to showing what Carlos, Katie & Ryder were doing. They had just finished eating dinner when Elias & Kelly addressed them using the speakers.

"Contestants it's time for the elimination ceremony' said Elias.

"Please report to the living room" said Kelly.

Carlos & Katie both felt nervous as they & Ryder went to the lounge. Neither of them knew what Ryder was thinking. Elias & Kelly appeared on the TV screen after they sat on the sofa.

"Tonight, Ryder has all the power. He alone will decide who stays & who goes" said Elias.

"Let's get to it. Ryder please go to the confessional & make your choice" said Kelly.

Ryder sighed in uncertainty as he got up & went to the confessional. Having the only vote put a lot of pressure on his shoulders. Once he casted his vote he returned to the sofa where Carlos, Katie & himself awaited the results.

"OK it's time to reveal the results. Ryder since you have immunity you're the 1ST finalist. You may sit down" said Elias.

"Good luck to both of you" said Ryder as he sat down. Carlos & Katie held their breath & anxiously waited to see who'd stay & who'd go.

"The 2ND finalist is… Katie. Carlos you've been eliminated. Please say your goodbyes & leave the loft" said Kelly.

"Damn. I was so close. I guess that's how it is" said Carlos as he sighed sadly. After saying goodbye to Katie & Ryder he left the loft & was met by Elias & Kelly.

"Hi Carlos. Good to see you" said Elias as he smiled & shook Carlos' hand.

"We'd like to talk about your time in the game" said Kelly as she also smiled & shook Carlos' hand.

"OK cool" said Carlos as he, Elias & Kelly sat down together.

"How does it feel being eliminated so close to the finale?" asked Elias in a curious manner.

"It sucks. It's never a good feeling to make it so far only to fail near the end" said Carlos in a disappointed voice.

"If you'd won today's challenge who would you have eliminated?" asked Kelly.

"Probably Ryder. He's proven that he's stronger than the other contestants over the last few days which makes him the biggest threat to win" said Carlos.

"What was your favourite moment in the game?" asked Elias.

"Probably the challenges. They were fun & I enjoyed myself even if I didn't win" said Carlos with a satisfied smile.

"Before you go who do you think will win?" asked Kelly.

"Ryder. I'll be very surprised to see Katie win considering the odds aren't in her favour" said Carlos.

"Thanks for playing Carlos. We enjoyed having you here" said Elias as he smiled warmly at Carlos.

"We'll see you at the finale. Take care of yourself" said Kelly as she also smiled warmly.

"I will. See you tomorrow" said Carlos as he shook Elias & Kelly's hands before leaving. Elias & Kelly then turned to the camera.

"That's all for now. Tune in tomorrow for the finale" said Elias as he smiled into the camera.

"Either Katie or Ryder will win the $50,000. See you later" said Kelly as the credits played. After they were done the camera was shut off.

"By this time tomorrow 1 of the finalists will be $50,000 richer. I can't wait to do the finale tomorrow" said Elias in an enthusiastic voice.

"Me either. Everyone will be so excited to see how everything turns out" said Kelly as she smiled eagerly.

"We better get some rest. It's going to be a big day tomorrow" said Elias.

"Agreed. Doing this show is hard work" said Elias & Kelly as they left the studio & went home. Back in the loft Katie & Ryder were getting ready to settle down for the night. After having a bath/shower they changed into their pyjamas & got in bed. As Ryder lay awake he thought about what the final day would have in store for Katie & himself.

" _I bet tomorrow will be the hardest day of the game to get through. I'm not sure if the winner is determined by challenge or vote. Whatever the case I'm ready to win. I'm so close I can almost taste it. As much as I love Katie I must take her down to get the $50,000. She's the only person left in my way. The final showdown tomorrow will be epic. I can't wait to finish this game with a bang"_ thought Ryder as he went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: The Gauntlet

On Friday morning Elias & Kelly woke up, got dressed & ate breakfast before heading straight to the studio. They were both excited to get the finale of Extreme Challenge: The Ultimate Showdown underway.

"Today we'll find out who'll be taking home the $50,000. I'm so excited to see how it plays out" said Elias as he smiled excitedly.

"Me too. The final showdown is going to be an epic battle right up to the final moments. Katie & Ryder will be fighting hard to win" said Kelly in an enthusiastic manner.

"I don't doubt that. Today's going to be the toughest of the entire game. They better be ready for the day that's ahead of them" said Elias.

"I'm sure they are. I bet they're both ready to get going" said Kelly.

Elias & Kelly soon arrived at the studio & got preparations underway as they set up for the finale. As soon as everything was ready Elias & Kelly looked straight into the camera & smiled as filming began.

"Hello everyone & welcome to the finale of Extreme Challenge: The Ultimate Showdown. I'm Elias Vincent & this is Kelly Walter" said Elias as he smiled eagerly at the camera.

"It's been an exciting 5 days & tonight 1 of the finalists will win $50,000. Last time the final 3 competed for immunity & a spot in the finale by literally keeping hold of a golden ticket. Ryder won & was given all the power as to who'd join him. At the elimination ceremony Ryder chose Katie to join him as the 2ND finalist making Carlos the 4TH contestant eliminated. Who'll win? Find out right now on Extreme Challenge: The Ultimate Showdown" said Kelly as the intro played. After it finished the focus returned to Elias & Kelly.

"Katie & Ryder have a big day ahead of them today. If they want to win they'll have to bring their A games to the table" said Elias with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Let's see what they're doing right now" said Kelly as the focus shifted to the loft. Katie & Ryder had woken up & were eating breakfast. They were both excited & nervous for the finale. As they ate they talked about what they thought they'd have to do to win.

"What do you think we'll have to do today?" asked Katie in a curious tone as she ate her breakfast.

"I have no idea. I'm not sure if the winner is determined by challenge or vote" said Ryder in an uncertain voice.

"Maybe it'll be a bit of both. Whatever happens I wish you good luck. May the best person win" said Katie as she smiled excitedly.

"Thanks. Let's finish this game with a bang" said Ryder as he smiled eagerly. After they finished breakfast they went to play out in the backyard. The playground was their favourite part of the house & they'd miss it once they left that evening.

"I wish we actually lived here. This house is better than most of the houses in town" said Katie as she sighed sadly.

"It sure is. At least we made the most of our time here" said Ryder with a reassuring smile.

"True. Let's make the most of today. That way when we leave we'll have fond memories of this place" said Katie.

"Agreed" said Ryder as Katie & himself continued to play. They laughed & smiled as they did everything possible to enjoy the time they had. After a while the focus shifted back to Elias & Kelly.

"Looks like the finalists are ready for the finale. Soon they'll face off for the prize" said Elias as he smiled into the camera.

"Let's get them to the lounge so that we can explain how the finale will work" said Kelly as the loft returned to focus. Katie & Ryder had just finished eating lunch when Elias & Kelly addressed them via the speakers.

"Hello finalists. Please report to the lounge" said Elias.

"It's time to reveal what you'll be doing to win the prize" said Kelly.

Katie & Ryder excitedly headed to the lounge & sat on the sofa eagerly anticipating what the finale would have in store. Elias & Kelly then appeared on the TV screen.

"Congratulations on making it to the end of the game. There are 2 parts to the finale. In part 1 you'll compete in 1 last challenge & in part 2 the eliminated contestants will vote for who they think should win. You'll be trying to earn as many points as you can from both parts & whoever has the highest score at the end wins the game & the $50,000" said Elias.

"Please report to the challenge area so that part 1 can begin" said Kelly.

Katie & Ryder went to the challenge area not knowing what they'd be doing. When they arrived, they saw an obstacle course that combined elements of all the previous challenges together.

"Welcome to your final challenge. This challenge is called The Gauntlet. Both of you will compete separately. You'll start by sinking 3 baskets in a row before moving over to the puzzle station. Once you solve the puzzle you'll grab onto the horizontal bar & hang on as it spins around. You must stay on the bar for 1 minute to move on. After you do that you must answer 10 general knowledge trivia questions. To continue you must get them all correct. Then you'll race through the mirror maze & attempt to get through it as quickly as possible. After you make it out of the maze you must get on the perch & hold onto the golden ticket hanging above your head. For the 1ST minute you'll have both hands on the ticket & both feet on the pillar. During the 2ND minute you'll have only 1 hand on the ticket & during the 3RD & final minute you'll have only 1 foot on the pillar. Once you've completed that you'll cross the finish line. The overall goal off the challenge is to finish the entire course as quickly as possible" said Elias.

"The results won't be revealed until later. Good luck to you both. Katie you're going 1ST" said Kelly.

Katie went over to the basketball hoop & picked up the ball as she waited for the signal to begin. Once the buzzer sounded she began trying to sink 3 hoops. She sunk 1 before missing requiring her to get another 3. The next 2 shots she made were successful but her next shot missed meaning she'd have to try again. Her 3RD attempt to get 3 baskets in a row succeeded allowing her to move on to the puzzle. After looking through all the pieces she began filling the puzzle in. At 1ST she had a bit of difficulty but soon she began filling in the pieces & placing them in the correct spot. Soon she finished & went over to the bar. As soon as she wrapped her arms & legs around the bar it began spinning. Katie did her best to hang on but halfway through she fell of meaning she had to try again. She got back on the bar & made sure to hold on as tightly as possible. She managed to stay on for 1 minute allowing her to advance. Once Katie arrived at the booths she began reading through the questions & locked in the answers she believed to be correct. When she submitted her answers the 1ST time she was forced to read through the quiz again since 1 of her answers was incorrect. She quickly fixed her mistake & submitted her answers again before moving over to the mirror maze. Katie made sure to take caution as she walked through all the passages, twists & turns trying to reach the other side. She checked for hidden doors along the way to avoid getting stuck. It took a few minutes but eventually she made it through the maze. Katie then got on the perch & grabbed onto the ticket. She made it to the 1-minute interval without any issues. After removing 1 of her hands from the ticket she began to feel the strain in her arm, but she tried to block out the pain by thinking of soft things. After reaching the 2-minute interval she removed a foot from the pillar. Almost immediately she struggled as she tried to keep balanced. Despite nearly falling off the pillar Katie made it to the 3-minute interval. She then ran across the finish line ending her run.

"Good job Katie. We'll reveal your result later. You can rest on the sidelines now" said Elias.

"That was hard. I'm glad I managed to get through it all" said Katie as she went & sat on the sidelines.

"Now it's your turn Ryder. Please get into position" said Kelly.

Ryder went over to the basketball hoop & picked up the ball as he waited to begin. The moment the buzzer sounded he began making shots. Amazingly he managed to sink all 3 baskets on his 1ST try. He then went over to the puzzle where he filled in the corner & edge pieces 1ST to make the puzzle easier to solve. Ryder soon had the puzzle completed allowing him to go over to the bar. After wrapping his arms & legs around it the bar began spinning. Ryder held on tightly as the bar spun around. After staying on for the 1 minute that was required Ryder went over to the booth & began locking in his answers to the quiz. He successfully answered all the questions correctly in 1 attempt allowing him to enter the mirror maze. He used the same strategy of feeling his way around looking for hidden doors needed to advance. Ryder made it through the maze after walking through the passages, twists & turns for several minutes. He then got on the pillar & grabbed the golden ticket. Throughout the 1ST minute he stood as still as a statue. During the 2ND minute he felt a bit of strain in his arm but otherwise felt fine. During the final minute Ryder managed to keep his balance on 1 foot allowing him to complete the challenge & cross the finish line.

"Well done Ryder. Your result will be revealed later. Take a rest on the sidelines" said Elias.

"I'm exhausted. That was easily the toughest challenge in the entire game" said Ryder as he sat on the sidelines to catch his breath. Both Katie & himself were proud of how well they did & hoped their performance was good enough to help them win.

"Finalists part 1 is over. You may return to the loft. Part 2 will be held later" said Kelly.

Katie & Ryder returned to the loft where they lay on their beds & rested. They both felt like they'd run a marathon from how demanding the final challenge was.

"That challenge was exhausting. I've never felt so tired from such a physically demanding task before" said Katie as she tried to loosen up her joints.

"At least now we're able to rest" said Ryder in a relieved voice.

"Indeed. It's going to be a nail biting conclusion to the game when part 2 comes around" said Katie.

"I'm not sure how the eliminated contestants will vote. Do you have any guesses on who they'll vote for?" asked Ryder in a curious tone.

"No. I suppose we'll find out later" said Katie.

"True. For now, let's take it easy. It'd be awful to spend the rest of the day feeling sluggish" said Ryder.

Katie & Ryder spent some time resting on their beds trying to loosen up. Over time the exhaustion, pain & strain they felt from the challenge slowly disappeared. A few hours later they felt a lot better. With only a few hours before the results were to be revealed Katie & Ryder spent the remaining time they had left in the loft hanging out & playing together. The focus returned to Elias & Kelly soon afterwards.

"Soon we'll know who the winner is. Part 2 of the finale is just about to begin" said Elias in an excited manner.

"Let's get the finalists to the living room so that we can get it underway" said Kelly as the focus switched back to the loft. Elias & Kelly used the speakers to address Katie & Ryder.

"Finalists it's time to begin part 2. Please report to the lounge" said Elias.

"Very soon 1 of you will win the $50,000" said Kelly as Katie & Ryder headed to the lounge. As soon as they sat on the sofa Elias & Kelly appeared on the TV screen.

"For part 2 the eliminated contestants get to vote for who should win. Like part 1 the results won't be immediately revealed" said Elias.

"Before they vote the eliminated contestants will get to ask questions or make statements to help make their decision easier. Let's bring them in" said Kelly as Ace, Carlos, Danny & Mayabella appeared onscreen. They sat facing the camera near Elias & Kelly.

"Welcome back everyone. You 4 will help decide the winner. Before the vote you'll each get the chance to address the finalists. Ace you're up 1ST" said Elias.

"Thanks. As we all know we've been competing for $50,000 over the last 5 days & all of us have had different ideas with what we'd do with the money if we won. What are your plans for the money should you win the game?" asked Ace with curiosity in her voice.

"If I win I'll use the money to buy some gifts for Cali, upgrade the pet parlour & donate some of it to charity. The rest of it I'll save for the future" said Katie.

"Should I win I'll use the money to treat the pups, donate to charity & use it to help the community" said Ryder.

"Interesting. Thanks guys" said Ace as she smiled in satisfaction.

"Carlos it's your turn" said Kelly.

"OK I don't really have much to say. Congratulations on making it to the finale. Good luck & may the best person win. I already know who I'm voting for. That's all I have to say" said Carlos.

"Thanks Carlos. Danny you're next" said Elias.

"Obviously all of us wanted to win the game but only 1 of us can. If you could choose 1 or 2 of us to be in the finale instead of you who would you choose & why?" asked Danny.

"I'd choose Ace & Carlos because they generally did better in challenges & played an overall better game. If me & Ryder couldn't win I'd prefer it to be 1 of those 2" said Katie.

"My choices are the same. Carlos had the strongest game out of you 4 & he worked hard to get as far as he did. Ace never gave up either & showed that she'd never give up regardless of the obstacles in her way. I think they deserve it as much as us" said Ryder.

"Thanks" said Danny as he sighed in disappointment.

"Last but not least Mayabella" said Kelly.

"Well done on being the final 2. I'd like to tell you what I thought of your gameplay. Katie out of all the girls you owned us in the challenges. Coming 2ND every time is an impressive accomplishment. However, I feel like you were a bit too paranoid because you always worried that you'd get voted off. I think you could've been a lot calmer. Ryder, I must take my hat off to you. Winning every single challenge & basically masterminding every elimination is no easy feat. You easily played the best game. When I was voted off I felt a bit hurt that you lied to me about the vote, but I understand why you did it & I'm not mad at you for it. You should both be proud of yourselves for making it to the finale. I wish both of you luck" said Mayabella as she smiled in a congratulatory manner.

"Thanks, Mayabella. Now it's time to vote" said Elias.

"Tonight, you're voting for who you'd like to see win. After the votes are cast we'll reveal the results & crown the winner. Ace you're the 1ST to vote" said Kelly.

1 by 1 the eliminated contestants voted for their choice of winner. The anticipation was at maximum level as everyone waited anxiously to see the results. After the votes were cast & tallied the results were given to Elias & Kelly.

"OK the moment of truth is here. 1ST we'll reveal the results of part 1. Katie you completed the final challenge in 10 minutes. You earn 3 points" said Elias.

"Ryder you finished the final challenge in 5 minutes which earns you 4 points. Each of the eliminated contestants' votes are worth points based on their placement. The 1ST eliminated player's vote is worth 1 point & the last is worth 4 points. The vote was unanimous meaning whoever they voted for has won" said Kelly.

"I can now reveal that the winner of Extreme Challenge: The Ultimate Showdown & the $50,000 with a final score of 14 is… RYDER" said Elias.

"Congratulations Ryder. Katie, this means you're the runner up" said Kelly.

"YAY I WON" cried Ryder as he jumped up & pumped his fists in the air while smiling happily. Everyone clapped & cheered for him.

"Congratulations Ryder. You deserve it" said Katie as she smiled & gave Ryder a hug.

"Thanks Katie. Let's get out of here" said Ryder as Katie & himself left the loft. They were met outside by Elias, Kelly & the eliminated contestants.

"Hey guys. Congratulations to both of you" said Elias as he smiled warmly & shook Katie & Ryder's hands.

"We'd like to talk about your time in the game" said Kelly as she also smiled warmly & shook Katie & Ryder's hands.

"That's fine with us" said Katie as she & Ryder sat down with Elias & Kelly.

"How are you both feeling right now?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"It's a bit disappointing to lose but I'm happy for Ryder. He deserves it" said Katie as she smiled warmly at Ryder.

"I can't believe I won. It feels like a dream" said Ryder as he shook excitedly.

"What was your favourite moment in the game?" asked Kelly.

"Probably making it to the finale. That was quite a grand achievement" said Katie with a satisfied smile.

"My favourite moment was winning the 1ST challenge. That's what motivated me to keep playing harder until I won" said Ryder with an excited smile.

"Would either of you have played differently if given the chance?" asked Elias.

"More than likely. If I get to play in another season, I'll make sure I do well enough to win" said Katie in a confident tone.

"I'm not sure if I'd change anything. Maybe I'd try not to look like such a big threat by winning all the challenges" said Ryder.

"Before we wrap up what's the 1 thing you'll miss the most about the loft?" asked Kelly.

"The playground. It was a lot better than the 1 at the park or school" said Katie.

"I agree. It's too bad we have to leave it behind now" said Ryder.

"Thanks for playing & congratulations on winning Ryder. You played a great game" said Elias as he smiled warmly at Ryder.

"Here's your prize. Congratulations" said Kelly as she handed Ryder the $50,000. Ryder smiled enthusiastically as everyone clapped & cheered.

"Thanks for watching this season of Extreme Challenge: The Ultimate Showdown. It's been a fun ride" said Elias as he smiled into the camera.

"See you next season. Bye" said Kelly as the credits played. After they finished the camera finished filming.

"That was so much fun. I really enjoyed doing this" said Elias with a satisfied smile.

"I think it's safe to say we all did. Let's go home. We all need some well-earned rest" said Kelly.

Everyone left the studio & headed home. Ryder returned to the Lookout feeling fantastic. He couldn't wait to tell the pups the good news.

" _The pups are going to be so excited when they find out I won. It's going to make them all jump around like kids in a candy store. This $50,000 will be put to good use. I feel great. I think I'm going to go straight to bed once I get home. I'm exhausted from the excitement of the show"_ thought Ryder as he continued walking home. As soon as he arrived at the Lookout he noticed that all the pups were asleep in their pup houses. Ryder smiled as he went to his bedroom & changed into his pyjamas. He put his prize money in a safe box before getting into bed. As he fell asleep he thought about the looks the pups would have on their faces when they found out that he won the game.

" _I know their faces will light up. It'll be the best news they've heard in a while. Hopefully the last few days has been easy for them. I can't wait to hear about what they did this week. I bet it was just as exciting as my time in the game. They're all such good pups & they deserve to be treated. Tomorrow they'll get a lovely surprise"_ thought Ryder as he drifted off to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
